kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheepwrecked
Sheepwrecked is the 40th episode (43rd in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Synopsis A sheep by the name of Amon is turning the timid sheep of Dream Land into rebellious wolf-like sheep out for revenge on Cappy Town. Full episode summary The episode starts out with Tiff reading The Boy who Cried Wolf '' to a group of kids. However, the children seemed more concerned with who the villain was. The children leave as Tiff sighs and sees Kirby walking her way. All of a sudden, one of the sheep attacks Kirby, sending him flying. Tiff complains to the Chief Bookem about it, but all the sheep are identical, making it impossible to find the culprit. Later, Kirby herds a small group of sheep and is attacked by all of them. Tiff, now even more worried, alerts the whole village. Naturally, the sheep look harmless, so none of the citizens believe her. Dedede and Escargoon, seeing this from Castle Dedede, use the Channel DDD to further prove that Tiff is lying, with Escargoon drawing a parallel between her and ''The Boy who Cried Wolf. Tiff has had enough and goes out to solve this herself, inspecting each sheep one by one. However, in the middle of her examination, the shepherd comes and blows his whistle, which brings all the sheep to him, ruining Tiff's count. As the camera pans over the herd of sheep, one of them stands out, having an angry and intimidating expression. The camera turn away and the sheep's expressions all change to angry, and they suddenly charge at the shepherd. Mayor Len Blustergas comes and asks his shepherd where his sheep went. He then fires the shepherd because he didn't control the sheep, despite his protests. The shepherd goes off to track the sheep, and Tiff and Tuff follow. At Cappy Town, the sheep cause havoc, destroying businesses in the process. When their rampage is done, the bad sheep, Amon, rallies the herd to conquer all of Dream Land and suppress their oppressors. They head towards the castle, where the rest of the Cappies were hiding. Despite the Waddle Dees' attempts to raise the drawbridge, the sheep form a chain and break into the castle, and herd all non-sheep into a corner. Amon tells them that he and the sheep are the wolves, and the Cappies will be sheep. Meta Knight, Sword and Blade watch from a balcony. Sword and Blade want to help, but Meta Knight states that they should learn as much as possible first. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby, who are being chased by more sheep, are eventually trapped in the same corner. Tiff asks Amon why he is doing this. Amon tells them that he was a normal sheep in the herd, until Dedede picked him out for eating. Fearing for his life, he fled from the chopping block and ran as far as he could from the castle. His hatred towards the Cappies grew, and eventually got struck by a bolt of lightning, granting him extra powers. Dedede, having heard all of this, apologizes to Amon, who spares him as long as he acts like a sheep. Tiff, Tuff and Kirby refuse to act as sheep, so Amon transforms into a demonic, wolf-like form to kill them. He shoots his horn needles at Kirby, who continually dodges them. Amon later attempts to ram Kirby, but fails and smashes down a gate. He sees that Dedede went back on his word after seeing several sheep being tied to chopping blocks, and rams him and Escargoon out of the castle before turning his attention to Kirby. Tiff tells Kirby to suck up the horn needles, and Kirby turns into Needle Kirby. However, Needle Kirby is unable to harm Amon because of his thick wool, so Tiff grabs the shepherd's whistle. Running up the stairs onto the wall overlooking the courtyard, she blows the whistle, causing the other sheep to return to normal. Amon gives up when he sees his sheep quickly fall to the whistle. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and Amon watch the sheep grazing from a hill overlooking the sheep fields. Amon states that the sheep are too foolish to be helped. Tiff asks Amon where he will go, and he tells her that he will continue wandering Dream Land, searching for a flock that shares the same views as him. Before leaving, he looks at Kirby and tells him to always keep on fighting for what's right. The ending scene shows Kirby standing on top of his house, where he looks into the sunset and howls. Changes in the dub *The scene that takes place in Samo's bar is removed in the dub due to alcohol reference. *The Scooby Doo-like scene that is seen in the chase in the castle is removed due to time constraint. *The echoes from Kirby's howl were removed in the dub. Trivia *It's possible that this episode is based after the Takashi Yanase storybook and anime Ringing Bell. In the book and movie, a lamb is trained by a wolf in order to become a wolf himself. Amon's monster form is also similar to Chirin when he grows older into a ram. *The Japanese title of this episode is also a reference to The Silence of the Lambs (羊たちの沈黙). *In the original, Amon says to Kirby, 「泣か なら、泣かせてみ 、星の戦士」 or "If you will not cry out, I will make you cry out, Star Warrior." This is a reference to a famous haiku「鳴かぬなら、鳴かせてみよう、ホトトギ」 or "If you will not sing, I will make you sing, cuckoo bird," which is often attributed to Toyotomi Hideyoshi to illustrate his leadership style. *The beginning of the episode draws parallels between Tiff and The Boy who Cried Wolf, the story read at the beginning of the episode. it:Pecora o lupo ja:ヒツジたちの反逆